Help Me
by bioassy
Summary: Flack didn’t think he could get close to anyone after the bombing, but it just takes one person to change his mind. FOC, DL. May become angst later on.
1. New York State Of Mind

TITLE:Help Me**  
**AUTHOR:bioassy  
SUMMARY: Flack didn't think he could get close to anyone after the bombing, but it just takes one person to change his mind. **  
**SPOILERS:All episodes aired.**  
**PAIRING:Flack/OC, maybe a little D/L**  
**RATING:T. I think for now. A bit of swearing. May become angst in later chapters.**  
**DISCLAIMER:I do not own the show or the characters. I only own my OC.**  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:Being English I am blissfully unaware of any American/English errors I make. Hopefully they aren't too obvious and if they are just tell me and I shall sort it out. Also living in England I don't really know much about the Danny/Lindsey situation so they are back from Montana but not together.

I haven't had a German lesson in years so I probably have made many mistakes, I will write a translation at the end of the chapter for those who do not speak it. You don't need to know the meanings to understand the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detective Donald Flack Jr sat back in the uncomfortable chair, his fingers continuously drumming on the cold metal table. He was sat in one of the many interrogation rooms the police department had to offer.

"He on his way?" He asked the young officer stood near the door. The brief nod in response did little to ease his impatience. He had better things to do than interview some no-good pompous ass, even if he was the lead suspect in his homicide investigation.

His long legs were starting to ache and no matter how many times he crossed and uncrossed them his muscles screamed out to him.

He slowly stood up stretching his legs out and turned to look through the one-way mirror.

Stood on the other side, with what Flack regarded as the worlds best poker face, was CSI Detective Mac Taylor and to his left CSI Detective Danny Messer. Flack, of course, couldn't see them but he could sense Mac's growing frustration and no doubt Danny's grin at Flack's own growing impatience.

"He better be here soon or I swear I will…" The opening of the door cut of his sentence. Flack spun round quickly to face it and the person entering it.

A rookie beat cop was pushing a middle-aged man towards the equally as uncomfortable seat on the other side of the table. The handcuffed man was clearly in need of a shower and his unshaven beard finished off his delectable appearance. The man or Niklas Metzger as his already impressive rap sheet stated was muttering in a language, which Flack didn't recognise.

Niklas sat forcefully in the chair and Flack soon followed suit.

"Entfernen Sie diese mich!" Niklas yelled at Flack. Flack just glared at him and opened the case file and placed it down on the table.

"Says here you speak English." Flack said looking coldly at the man. The murky brown eyes looking back at his blue ones were just as cold.

"Ich verstehe nicht." Niklas replied staring down the young detective. Flack didn't even waver.

"You brutally murdered this girl," Flack placed the autopsy photo of the victim on the table and pushed it towards Niklas. "You stabbed her repeatedly so much that her own mother can't recognise her!" Flack's temper briefly got the better of him but after a brief pause he continued his voice cool and calm but his eyes danced with hatred towards the man sat in front of him. "We found your fingerprints at the scene. Along with tread impressions which match your truck."

Niklas just stared at him and then looked down at the victim's young face. His handcuffed hands slowly traced the outline of her jaw and he smiled.

"Nizza, das Mädchen schaut. Wurde von gewesen ein nettes Bumsen." He stated replacing his hands on his lap and looking back at Flack. Flack's resolve was wearing thin. He knew that if this guy didn't cut the crap then he was going to explode. The anger was slowly building inside him and he didn't know how much of this he could take. He looked up at Niklas's face and knew he wasn't going to get anything from him.

"I'm not finished with you." Flack said and promptly stood and started to walk out of them room only to hear Niklas say,

"Auf Wiedersehen." And smile at him. Now Flack may not of been a scholar but he sure as hell knew what that meant. The bastard was playing with him and enjoying it. All the resolve Flack had been trying to hold onto left him. He was not mad, he was furious.

He stormed out the room and into the observation room next door. He looked at Mac and his expressionless face but he could tell that the CSI was angry. One glance at Danny showed that he was pissed off. Hell, even a blind man could tell when Danny was pissed off. Flack steeled his jaw and looked through the window at Niklas. He was sat as if nothing had happened at all. This did nothing to calm Flack's temper and he lost it.

"That bastard did it Mac! We have all the evidence to get him but we can't charge him without a confession. He knows that, the slimy jackass and I don't know what the fuck he is saying!" Flack paced the room and clenched his fists tight at his sides.

He hated when a suspect got to him like this but Niklas had just pushed all his buttons. He was a bitch to locate and he'd spent his entire time in lock up yelling at anyone who came near him. He'd taken ages to get down to interrogation making Flack wait and now he sat cool as a cucumber as if nothing was wrong. And to top it off, he was playing the 'I don't speak English' card.

"Calm down, I know someone who can help." Mac calmly said whilst he reached for his phone. He dialled a number and held it up to his ear and waited for an answer. Both Flack and Danny listened, their curiosity getting the better of them.

"Its Mac." Mac told the listener on the phone who had just answered. "Are you working today?" He paused. "Good. I need your help with a case." He paused again and both Danny and Flack were surprised to see him smile at whatever the mystery person had said. "That was just once and it was an accident. Anyway it washed out didn't it?" He paused again for an answer. Flack and Danny glanced at each other intrigued. "Very funny. Now can you come down to interrogation room three and into the observation room. And brush up on your German on the way down." He then laughed into the phone. "See you in five." He then promptly hung up.

After another brief glance at Danny, Flack broke the silence "You can't get nowhere in New York in five minutes, Mac."

"Yeah, but you can get from upstairs to here in five minutes. And if you can't you really shouldn't be a policeman." Mac replied looking at Flack.

"So who's coming to help?" Danny asked, he was really curious as to who could make Mac laugh and smile like he just had.

"Lieutenant Madeleine Green. She's firearms" Mac replied. "Its her sergeants who do your yearly firearm efficiency test."

Both Flack and Danny racked their brain's trying to remember meeting her or not. They both drew blanks. Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest and leant on the wall to his side and shook his head. "Don't remember seeing her about. I'm mostly at the lab so I wouldn't really meet her. What about you Flack?" He asked.

Flack shrugged. "I dunno. Might have seen her about. But I don't know her by name." He opened his mouth to say something else but as he did the door of the room opened and in stepped a young woman. She had long light brown hair, which was layered until it finished below her shoulders. She was wearing a white shirt with a light pink sweater vest over the top and a light grey pencil skirt. On her hip was her badge and next to this was her name tag, clearly displaying her lieutenant status. She wore on her feet flat slip on sneakers, they were black and pink chequered and were slightly worn. It was these sneakers that caused both Flack and Danny to smile. Sensing their amusement the Lieutenant smirked and simply stated,

"I can't run in heels." She then turned to face Mac and smiled a big genuine smile. She walked forward and gently placed a kiss on Mac's cheek. Flack took this opportunity to slowly check her out. His eyes followed her legs up towards her butt, then slowly they drifted up to her breasts and eventually they rested on her face. Flack came to the conclusion that Lieutenant Madeleine Green was hot. Very hot. The look on Danny's face showed that the Detective agreed with Flack.

"Long time no see Mac. I was beginning to think that you had found someone else to embarrass you." She said. Her crisp accent filled the room. Flack couldn't quite place it. It resembled Peyton's but there was a slight lilt to her voice.

"No, believe me Maddy. Only you can embarrass me as well as you do." Mac replied with a smile on his face. He had missed her.

"Do I make you blush Detective Taylor?" Maddy grinned and both Flack and Danny laughed at the innuendo but Mac carried on as if she had said nothing.

"Maddy, this is Detective Danny Messer and Detective Don Flack. They are also on this case." Mac pointed to each detective as he said their names.

"Howdy." Maddy said and then nodded to each man with a smile. Danny grinned back and Flack nodded in return.

"We have our suspect with fibres, fingerprints, tread impressions and even DNA but the DA won't file without a confession. The suspect is refusing to speak English so that's where you come in." Mac continued briefly pointing at Niklas through the mirror.

"Okily dokily. You want me to translate for you. I suppose I could do that." Maddy replied and pretended to be considering things.

"I'll buy you a muffin from the deli down on 7th." Mac bargained.

"Deal. Those muffin's are like little pieces of heaven." She replied. Mac shook his head with a smile. He knew Maddy had a mischievous streak but he trusted her to help him. He just wished she wouldn't do it in front of Flack and Danny. He wouldn't live it down. He could already see both the detective's smiling at Maddy's behaviour. She was one of those people who was always happy and nice. Unless she didn't like you or was very angry. Mac certainly wouldn't want to cross her then.

"Good. Flack will be with you so you will translate for him." Mac nodded to Flack and watched him open the door and wait for Maddy to walk through it. Flack then followed behind her and closed the door.

Mac and Danny turned to watch the interrogation room as Maddy followed by Flack walked into the room. Flack sat directly opposite Niklas and Maddy sat on his right. Niklas looked at Maddy and then back at Flack.

"Wer hat das Weibchen? Benötigen Sie eine Frau, Ihre Arbeit für Sie zu erledigen?" Niklas asked Flack. Flack just stared at Niklas. Maddy looked at Niklas and seemed slightly annoyed.

"How do you know I'm a bitch? You've never met me before. And I'm sure Detective Flack here is perfectly able to do his job. Unlike you I'd expect." Maddy said and looked at Niklas. A look of surprise graced his features but was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"Sie sprechen Deutsches." Niklas said to Maddy completely ignoring Flack's presence.

"Surprising I know." Maddy sarcastically remarked. " I speak more languages than you can name so don't try and change languages. Now I do believe Detective Flack here was asking you a question. You do understand him, seen, as you understand me. I haven't spoken any German." Maddy stated.

Noticing his slip up of answering her Niklas's eyes turned to an icy glare. Maddy returned his stare with the same coldness.

"Bitch." Niklas growled at Maddy who didn't even waver from the insult. She'd dealt with worse. Flack however didn't appreciate the comment and to his surprise a deep anger started to rise inside of him.

"Now, now Niklas. I thought you didn't speak English." Flack said laced with disgust towards the man sat opposite him. The tension between the men became more evident and Maddy prepared herself to stop Flack from attacking Niklas although she was growing to feel the same way about the man and she had only been in the room for five minutes.

"Why did you kill her?" Flack asked darkly.

"I didn't touch her." Niklas replied in an equally as dark voice.

"Why were your fingerprints all over her stuff then? Why were your treads at the murder scene? You raped and killed her. What kind of bastard does that to a woman?" Flack asked his voice growing louder and angrier by the second.

Niklas just looked at him. Then he slowly looked over at Maddy and ran his eyes down her body. Flack watched him, furious that he was doing exactly what Flack had done just ten minutes before.

Niklas looked directly at Maddy and smiled. He turned and looked back at Flack and tilted his head at Maddy "Now she would be a nice fuck." He said.

Flack knew Niklas was just trying to get a rise out of him and it was working. The deep anger inside of him got bigger and it was taking everything he had not to wipe that smile of Niklas's face. Maddy couldn't care less about what Niklas was saying about her but she could see that it was getting to Flack. She knew from passed conversations with Mac that despite his humour and wit, Don Flack could get extremely angry. She watched his jaw muscles tense and decided that insulting a woman was one way to piss him off.

"That's a lovely thought Niklas. I really am touched." Maddy sarcastically remarked but then the tone in her voice changed rapidly to acid "But rapist's tend to only sleep with their fellow roommates when they get to jail so you better change your orientation otherwise its going to be a very long twenty or thirty years. That is unless you tell us the truth."

The alarm on Niklas's face gave a slight bit of satisfaction to Flack and to both Danny and Mac watching from next door. They too were disgusted with Niklas.

"You're bluffing." Niklas said but the confidence in his voice was gone.

"Try me." Maddy said.

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you. That girl laughed at me. I asked her to come back with me but she just laughed in my face. She said even though we came from the same country we came from different worlds. So I waited until she was on her own and killed her. She deserved it after what she did to me!" He yelled.

Maddy stood up and stared at him, she then turned and walked out of the room. Flack started to follow but as the officer's started to lead Niklas out he paused and said,

"No one deserves to be killed. No woman deserves to be treated like how you treat them. Your disgusting." He then promptly walked out of the room and into the observation room.

Maddy was already inside and was smiling at Danny. Jealously ran through Flack's veins, surprising him. He wasn't sure who he was jealous at, Maddy, for being able to forget what had just happened or Danny for openly flirting with her. He looked over at Mac who was on the phone with what sounded like the DA. Looking back at Maddy, Flack felt himself checking her out again. He felt slightly guilty for doing so, especially after what Niklas had said about her, but he had to admit she was extremely attractive. He wondered whether she had a boyfriend. She didn't have a ring so wasn't married.

A ringing brought his mind back to the case. Danny answered his phone and excused himself out of the room.

"Good job Flack. The DA says she'll file." Mac said and placed his phone back in his pocket.

"Well, Lieutenant Green did most of the work." Flack replied and nodded in her direction.

"Please Detective, call me Maddy. And all I did was translate for you. You did the scary stare and the yelling." Maddy replied with a smile.

Flack laughed and shook his head. Maddy's pager started to go off and she looked down at the number.

"Aw geez. I've got to go, you still owe me a muffin Mac." She turned and kissed him on the cheek and turned to face Flack. "And I must say Don, you are very scary when you are angry. I'll see you around?" She then walked out kicking the door open with her sneakers. Flack laughed at the action and Mac just shook his head.

"One of these day's she's going to smash something." He remarked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: For those that want to know what was said. Surprisingly German wasn't my best subject at school.

Entfernen Sie diese mich! – Take these off me!  
Ich verstehe nicht. – I don't understand.  
Nizza, das Mädchen schaut. Wurde von gewesen ein nettes Bumsen. – Nice girl. Would have been a nice fuck.  
Auf Wiedersehen – Good Bye  
Wer hat das Weibchen? Benötigen Sie eine Frau, Ihre Arbeit für Sie zu erledigen. – Who's the bitch? Need a woman to do your job for you?  
Sie sprechen Deutsches.- You speak German.  
Should I continue? Do I suck? Should I never try again so to save humanity from my bad writing? Should I stop asking questions?


	2. A Matter Of Trust

This takes place a couple of weeks after the first chapter. Mac and Maddy's relationship will be explained later on. Sorry about the short chapter, the next few hopefully will make up for it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Maddy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most people thought that Detective Mac Taylor was one of the best at hiding his emotions. If there was a brutal murder, Mac's face would be expressionless. If he was happy, Mac's face would be expressionless. If he was sad, Mac's face would be expressionless. Well, that's what most people thought.

Lieutenant Madeleine Green knew otherwise. Mac displayed all his emotions for everyone to see. You just had to look in the right place to see it.

When he was angry his eyes would narrow and darken, his body would tense and his voice would become more defined. Maddy looked at the person stood in front of her.

Yes. He was angry. Very angry.

"What?" He asked making Maddy jump.

"Detective Taylor, as I said before, all your staff who carry firearms are to re-take their firearms exams. We cannot afford mistakes." The commissioner replied matter-of-factly. He leant on the back of the chair in Mac's office. "A decorated officer like yourself understands the importance of safety in our force." He gestured towards Mac's medals and marine photos on the wall.

"Safety? You just want to protect your own ass." Maddy muttered from her seat on the sidelines.

"Lieutenant Green." The commissioner warned. Maddy put her hands up in surrender and looked at Mac. He was not happy.

"Detective, you must report all your CSI's to the Lieutenant for testing. I know this is disruptive but it is happening all over the force not just to your department." The commissioner looked back at Mac and stood up straight.

"So commissioner, I will be seeing you as well then?" Maddy questioned with a smirk.

"Lieutenant. Don't push your luck." The commissioner glared down at Maddy. He then promptly turned and exited through the glass doors.

"Bastard." Maddy commented. She stood up and turned to face Mac. She smiled at him to which Mac nodded in reply. She then sighed and held out her hand.

"I'm sorry. I'll need the rest of your guy's guns too. The quicker you do the test, the quicker you get them back." She said and took Mac's gun from his hand.

"I know. I'll call them here now." Mac replied and started to page his CSI's.

"I have to go book yours in but I will be back in a few." Maddy said and turned and walked out of the office kicking the door open on her way out. Mac smiled and continued to 911 his staff.

Mac's office was big but when his whole team gathered he always felt as if it needed to be bigger. Danny was stood, arms-crossed to his left and was discussing his latest case with Lindsey who was perched on the edge of a table in the corner. Stella was stood to Mac's right; her foot impatiently tapping on the floor and to her right, Hawkes was studying what looked like the latest medical journal.

Stella turned to face him, "Who are we waiting for Mac? Everyone's here." She asked. She looked down at her watch. "We've been waiting ten minutes."

"They'll be here soon." Mac replied. This seemed to answer Stella and she returned to her tapping. It was typical of Maddy, Mac thought, to be late. One of her major flaws was her incapability to get anywhere on time. She'd always stop to chat with someone or do 'just one more' mile on her running machine.

Mac looked down at his empty holster. She better hurry up.

As if she had read his thoughts Maddy appeared down the hall with two officers flanking her sides. She smiled and waved at Mac and walked up to the door. After pausing and speaking to the two officers she turned to face the door. Mac watched her raise her foot, preparing to kick it open but then saw her glance at the other people in the room. Placing the large black box, which she had been struggling to carry through the corridor on the floor she opened the door with her hand and pushed the box in.

"Good god those are heavy." She remarked carrying the box up to his desk and not very gently thumping it on top. All the eyes in the room watched her and even Stella stopped tapping her foot. As if only just noticing the attention Maddy slowly turned around to face everyone.

"Em… Hi. Sorry I'm late but that was a bugger to carry." She pointed at the box on the table. She then glanced at the other faces and spotted Danny's. "Detective Messer." She nodded at him with a grin.

"Lieutenant." Danny nodded back. Everyone else watched the exchange and Lindsey shot Danny a questioning glance. Realising everyone's confusion Mac started to explain.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Lieutenant Green. She's here to retrieve your firearms as we have all been required to re-take our efficiency test." He gestured at Maddy. "Until you have passed the test no-one is allowed to carry a firearm."

The shocked looks on everyone's face didn't surprise Mac as he too thought the whole idea was barbaric.

"Re-take our tests? How are we going to do our cases if we don't have are guns?" Stella questioned, alarmed that she would be working unarmed.

"You will be forced to take an armed officer with you. Flack has already been informed and I'm sure the Lieutenant wouldn't mind helping us. The sooner you re-take the test the sooner you can get your guns back." Stella opened her mouth to argue but Mac cut her off.

"Believe me, I have tried everything to prevent this. The Lieutenant has tried everything to prevent this but the commissioner won't hear it." He stated.

"All he cares about is keeping his job." Maddy added. "The bastard."

The comment took Stella, Hawkes and Lindsey by surprise but Mac just gave her a brief look of warning and carried on.

"Danny and Lindsey, your on that homicide with Flack so after you've handed your guns over I want you to get right back on it. I want this guy." He said. Both Danny and Lindsey took their guns and placed them inside the box Maddy had put on the desk. They signed their names and headed out.

"I'll keep you in the loop boss." Danny said as he walked out the door.

"Stella you and I are still on the Thompson arson case and Hawkes, I've just got a possible homicide down on Richmond. Take Maddy here with you for company." Mac ordered and watched as both Stella and Hawkes handed their guns over.

"Not to be a party pooper but why do I need to go with Detective…" Maddy paused as she realised she knew none of the CSI's names.

"Hawkes. Doctor Sheldon Hawkes." Hawkes supplied with a smile.

"Thank you." She smiled at Hawkes and turned to face Mac and carried on her earlier question. "The Doc here doesn't need me to go with him. There will be armed officers at the scene." Maddy finished.

"Yes but I would prefer all my CSI's to have at least one higher ranking officer with a gun. Danny and Lindsey have Flack, Stella and I have Detective Angell and Hawkes will have you." He said. Maddy nodded and Mac and Stella started to head out. Mac paused and turned to Maddy with a grin.

"You might even learn something useful." He then high-tailed it out of the room before she could answer back.

"Smartass." Maddy muttered before turning to face Hawkes. "Well, Doctor Sheldon Hawkes I believe we have an appointment to keep. I'll just hand this over to my officers outside." She grabbed the box and carried it out through the door Hawkes was holding open and promptly gave it to the officers patiently waiting outside.

"Here we go my pretties. Can you hand these over to Sergeant Vinizo? Oh, and don't stop for coffee or something before you hand them over." The two uniforms nodded and easily carried the box towards the elevator.

"They make me look so weak." Maddy said. She turned to face Hawkes who had followed her out. "Mac didn't really get to introduce me back there, I'm Maddy by the way. Only people I don't like have to call me Lieutenant." She held out her hand and Hawkes shook it.

"So you don't like Danny then?" Hawkes asked a small smile appearing on his lips.

"No. He just seems unable to call me my name." Maddy replied. "So I got a black and white which can get us to the scene in five or do you prefer a more 'CSI entrance'." She hand quoted the phrase.

"No, I'll just grab my kit and we can go in your squad car." Hawkes stated.

* * *

Please take the storyline with a pinch of salt. I know that no New York Cop would be forced to go anywhere unarmed but after meeting a UK cop yesterday I was inspired. 


	3. Don't Ask Me Why

Sorry the chapter is so late but I have been doing some exams recently so I just haven't had the time but hopefully I will be able to keep a regular update schedule from now on. (By schedule I mean after reading everyone else's stories and secretly wishing that CSI: NY is real. Well we can dream…)

Thank you for all the reviews!

Redbess – I love a good Flack story too! He is my favourite character and he just so darn cute!

LaLa-036 – I hope you continue to like Maddy; I'm trying to write her as normal as I can.

Soccer-Bitch – Thanks! And as you can see, I have continued it!

Teebeutel – Thanks that you like the story. I would love for you to translate for me. The attempts at translating are at the end of the first chapter so if you can make the German actually look like German that would be great!

Meadow567- With a new chapter up now you can read more! I hope you continue to read and like the story.

Mabelreid – I love that you like Maddy; I was scared that she might seem a bit weird! As for the getting a gun pulled on them I think that are CSI's are clever enough to keep themselves safe. Well safe-ish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Maddy.

Okay…On with the story…

* * *

Hawkes wasn't a big fan of roller coasters. Sure, he'd go on them but he wouldn't enjoy them. They were not one of his favourite pastimes especially when you understand the whole physics side of them. The thrill's not quite the same when you can explain the biological reactions of a human being whilst looping the loop. Unfortunately for him he was currently reliving those reactions.

His hands held tightly onto the dashboard and he was sat rigid in his seat. His eyes wide in fear.

"CAR! CAR! There's a CAR!" He shouted very un-Hawkes-like at Maddy who was sat behind the wheel. "The scene doesn't need me that desperately!" He yelled.

"Traffic's a bitch at this hour. I'm just taking some short cuts." Maddy grinned swerving round the corner with the siren blaring. "We're nearly there"

"Oh thank god." Hawkes whispered. Maddy looked over at him and laughed as she slowed down the car and turned off the lights and siren.

"I'm sorry Doc. I rarely get out nowadays, I just, you know, wanted to drive with the sirens for a bit." She said sheepishly glancing over at the now reasonably calm Doctor.

"It's okay, just warn me next time so I can have a sick bag." He smiled back at her and slowly let go of his death grip on the dashboard as they came up towards the crime scene.

Maddy, not very elegantly, pulled the car up next to the apartment building and she, followed by Hawkes climbed out of the vehicle.

They walked up towards the officer standing behind the crime scene tape, Hawkes clad with his silver crime kit, and Maddy empty-handed except for the holster on her hip. She also had a revolver in her thigh holster, hidden by her skirt, which had led to some very awkward moments in her past.

As they came near to the tape the uniform looked over and nodded at them both. He then turned and addressed Maddy.

"Lieutenant. The scene is on floor…" Maddy cut him off.

"I'm here with him, tell him all that." She waved her hand at Hawkes and looked back at the officer who continued his sentence, this time at Hawkes.

"On floor two, no bodies but a lot of blood. It gave O'Neill, the first on the scene, a shock." He then lifted the tape to let the two pass through.

Hawkes and Maddy walked into the main building passing a few more uniforms on their way in. They walked up the stairs and walked passed even more uniforms taking statements from different residents. Hawkes continued into the crime scene but Maddy held back to listen to one of the residents.

"They was always at it! Day, night, you name it! Worse than god damn rabbits! I swear that bed must be made out of re-enforced steel of something. Unless they weren't using it. You know how people are nowadays, I even caught them once in the elevator!" The white haired lady continued to rant and Maddy took pity on the officer. Not enough pity, however, to intervene. Maddy followed where Hawkes had gone into the apartment.

The lack of pictures on the wall and decorations around the room immediately made her assume. It's a man's apartment. The couch was plain and faced a big television; to its left was the small kitchen, complete with dirty plates. Next to the kitchen was a door, which Maddy assumed, led into the toilet. Judging by the cleanliness of the rest of the apartment, she was not going to venture inside.

To her right was a large, unmade bed. The finishing touch to the apartment was the large pool of blood behind the couch. Various trails of blood decorated the carpet and everywhere Maddy looked there was splatter of some sort on the walls.

"Ooo, er." Maddy said looking down at Hawkes who had already started taking samples.

"I know. I can see some arterial spray, some transfer on the floor and over there are some drip patterns." Hawkes said not looking up from his current samples.

"I don't know what any of that meant but do you need my help in any way? It's going to take you a while to analyse all this." Maddy replied breathing through her mouth as the smell of iron was slowly starting to make her nauseous.

"You can help take some photos." He turned and passed the camera to her. "Take a picture of anything and everything and touch nothing."

"Anything, everything and nothing. Got it." Maddy replied taking the camera and placing the cord around her neck. She then got to work and started to photograph the scene.

* * *

Several hours later they were finished. Hawkes, having taken the camera off Maddy after her 'accidentally' taking a picture of them both, was just finishing up packing his stuff.

"We need to get this back to the lab." He gestured at the evidence bags he was just picking up.

"Okay, I just told the officer we've finished so let's head back." Maddy said from the doorway, her arms full of evidence. She turned and headed out to the car with Hawkes following her.

They loaded the car and got inside. Maddy turned the ignition and pulled away from the scene.

"Don't you have anything you need to do over at the station?" Hawkes questioned Maddy as they pulled onto the freeway.

"Believe me, all I do is get call's from boring people about boring things. I'm sure my deputy can handle that. If he needs me for something he'll call. Its either this or paperwork." She shot him a quick smile before returning her eyes to the road. She was driving, in Hawkes opinion, much better than their earlier journey.

"So you don't mind helping me?" Hawkes asked.

"Course not Doc. Any friend of Mac's my friend." Maddy replied.

"How do you and Mac know each other?" Hawkes questioned watching as Maddy manoeuvred the car in the busy traffic.

"Me and Mac go way back. I was a Marine with him; he was my Sergeant when I was a first class, he then, after a brief stint at college, left the corps to be a crime fighter so I did too. I wasn't one for chemistry so I joined the firearms department and that's where I' am now." Maddy explained.

"You were a marine?" Hawkes asked.

"Don't look so surprised. Those were some of the best years of my life. I've never been able to stop running since." Maddy said amused at Hawkes disbelief.

"Running?" Hawkes asked slightly intrigued.

"Yeah, running. You had to do these runs with bags full of your equipment. Ever since I have a weird love for running." She honked her horn and sighed. "That's it, damn crappy drivers." She then flicked the lights and siren on and pulled out of the traffic jam.

* * *

After arriving at the lab Hawkes had taken the evidence to be processed. Maddy had returned to the station and finished off the paperwork on her desk. After checking up on everyone in her department and a brief visit to the chief to complain once again about the commissioner she decided to return to the lab.

Finishing off the Starbucks coffee in her hand and placing the cup in the bin, Maddy turned and headed towards the lab's stairs. Whilst passing the elevator Maddy noticed the tall body of Detective Flack waiting. After a brief moment to check out his butt, Maddy decided that she could use the stairs another day. She walked over just as the doors opened and slipped inside. Being around five o' clock the elevator only housed her and the Detective.

"Lieutenant." Flack greeted her.

"Detective." Maddy returned copying Don's New York accent. Flack smiled and pressed the lab's floor button in the elevator.

"What brings you to the lab?" Don asked watching the floor numbers change. Maddy could tell that he wasn't completely listening so she decided to have a bit of fun.

"Well, my boyfriend is a lab technician here so I thought I'd wait for him to clock out. He's coming over tonight to meet my husband." Maddy said with a completely serious face.

"Oh." Flack replied then he realised what she had said, "What?" He asked confused.

Maddy just laughed and shook her head. Realising her joke Flack laughed.

"You weren't really listening so I had to do it." Maddy explained.

"Sorry. I was thinking about my case. Guy in a dumpster up on Freemont. Haven't got any leads so I hope Danny and Lindsey have got something." Flack explained as he and Maddy exited through the doors. They continued to walk towards the break room.

"Tough break. I'm helping Hawkes; all we have is a big pool of blood. I can't look at strawberry syrup in the same way." Maddy said as they turned into the break room. Flack laughed and walked over to where Danny, Lindsey and Hawkes were sat.

"You get anything?" He asked.

"Nothing. Well… DNA isn't back yet but all we know is that he liked to eat chocolate." Danny said looking up at Flack.

"What about you Doc, know anything else about our big pile of blood." Maddy asked walking to stand next to him.

"No, DNA is backlogged so we have to wait." He replied.

"Well isn't that just the dog's bollocks." Maddy replied sarcastically as she sat down in between Danny and Hawkes. Maddy looked at the confused and amused faces of those around her and realised what she had said.

"Oh, sorry. Language barrier." She said with a grin. "Sometimes it just comes out." She explained.

"What exactly are 'the dog's bollocks'?" Lindsey innocently questioned the Lieutenant.

"Well, eh, lets not go there shall we." Maddy quickly said. "Its better if you don't know."

"Really?" Flack teased with a smirk.

"Hey, em, guys?" Adam questioned nervously from the break room entrance. They all looked up at him. "I've got your DNA results."

"Whose case?" Danny questioned.

"Em, both of yours. I think." Adam replied looking slightly confused. He continued, "I did both of your results and they were both the same. The blood at the apartment matches the blood from the guy found in the dumpster. So I guess you got just one case." He quickly came forward and placed the results on the table and then exited the room.

"So our blood pool's your victim's blood?" Maddy asked not quite used to the forensic side of the cases.

"Yeah." Danny clarified whilst looking at the file Adam had hastily left on the table. "The vic's name is James Conrad, he lives at… yep … the apartment you just came from." He said reading off the results.

"So that's our primary crime scene." Lindsey concluded.

"Yeah, but why would you move the body?" Maddy asked.

"No idea." Danny replied.

"Maybe they thought that if there was no body then there would be no case?" Lindsey guessed.

"Well now we have both the body and the crime scene." Hawkes said whilst scanning the case file on the table.

"Now all you need is your murderer." Maddy added.

"Says here he worked for a Mr. Anthony Hazlitt at Hazlitt Holidays. He's his emergency contact." Hawkes read from the file.

"Why would your boss be your emergency contact?" Flack asked.

"No idea, lets find out. You coming Lieutenant?" Danny questioned Maddy, "Your badge is shinier than ours." Maddy laughed.

"Sorry to rain on your parade but as much as I would like for you to use my rank, I have to go ward off evil." Maddy promptly stood. "The chief and I have a meeting." The others laughed and after her goodbyes Maddy wandered out of the room.

Flack felt his eyes automatically follow her out and found himself once again checking her out. From Flack's experience Lieutenants wore plain suits and ties and black flat leather shoes. Lieutenant Green however was dressed in a black pencil skirt, a fitted white shirt and a tight black waistcoat which Flack had already noticed earlier created quite an impressive cleavage. Her feet this time had flat black pumps with bright pink bows on. Yep. Madeleine Green did not dress like a normal Lieutenant and Flack was very thankful for that.

His attention on Madeleine went seemingly unnoticed by everyone except for Hawkes who was very amused by what he saw. He, unlike other members of the force would keep his suspicion quiet, as he was not one to pry or spread gossip. But how he loved watching the Detective try to make secret glances, he was definitely going to watch for this in the future.

Hawkes turned attention back onto the case at hand, "So we know that the victims name is James Conrad, he was murdered in his apartment," Lindsey cut in,

"By a stab wound to his neck, not a conventional weapon. It pierced the artery and he bled out."

"Causing the blood pool in the apartment." Danny added. "His body was moved ten blocks over to Freemont and left in a dumpster by our killer, or someone else."

"There is no mention of family so his boss is his contact. Landlord said he was a nice guy, paid rent on time, carried his neighbours shopping for her and… oh … one said that he was always having sex. She said she's even caught them in the elevator." Hawkes jumped up realising his discovery.

"So he has a girlfriend. Lindsey work the evidence again. We might have missed something. Flack and I'll go visit this Hazlitt guy and Hawkes can you try and track the girlfriend down." Danny said.

"Yes, Boss." Flack sarcastically remarked and headed out. The others soon followed and went to do their respective jobs.

* * *

I did research some of the Marines information on Google. I was surprised to find that the UK marines don't allow females for medical reasons but the US marines do, so although Maddy is English she is officially a US citizen so she could serve in the US marines.

I don't know when Mac left the Marines and I know Maddy seems too young (she's roughly late twenties) to be in the corps with him but like I said in the last chapter, take the storyline with a pinch of salt.

Hope you like it. More soon.


End file.
